Child of Magic
by MarbleWolf
Summary: The Department of Mysteries had an impact on everyone. Sirius' death, the reveal of the prophecy and now a mystery potion that had hit Hermione had left behind a shocking side-effect. Pregnancy.
1. The Effect

**_Disclaimer- i do not own Harry Potter_**

**_Authors Note- hey guys! i know, i know, i should be working on my other stories, not writing more. well... this little story has been bothering me for years. ive actually had the first chalter written for a whole year and a half. Ive just never posted it. this story is actually going really well unlike my others. ive lost my muse for my Supernatural stories at the moment and i apologize for that. I hope you guys enjoy this story! this story will also be posted on AO3 with bonus sexy scene chapters._****_Warnings- underage pregnancy, underage relationship. child birth. charater deaths such as Dumbledore, and Harry for the horcrux part(spoilers?) . graphic violence. mentions of abortion. mentions of rape.. _**

**_Chapter One- _****_The Effect _**

Hermione had only been back at home for 2 weeks when she began to feel odd. She was so very tired and spent a couple extra hours in bed. She did her homework and read in the comfort of her bed. Her parents were convinced this had to do with the Department of Mysteries fiasco, a depression perhaps. And they weren't completely wrong, night terrors plagued Hermione of her time in the Department. Black, cloaked figures wearing masks, chased her around and around. Sometimes Harry and the others would be rushing along with her. When that was the case, her dreams made her cry out in the night. Tentacles snatched Ron up, strangling him till he was limp and blue, Neville howled under the eerie red threads of the Cruciatus Curse while Bellatrix cooed to him in an insane cackle. Ginny would crumple under broken limbs, Luna cornered and beaten. Then there was Harry… blood red eyes, a sneer upon usually soft lips. He would suddenly turn on her, wand raised at her chest. A slash of his wand, and his eyes would reflect the emerald green of the killing curse, giving her a second to see her Harry in the cold, dead depths. Her screams would wake her parents and she was torn from the pain and despair.

Her mysterious depression and illness must have something to do with the fight in the Ministry but she dreaded to hear what it was. Her breasts were aching and for her period to be this late… she didn't want to consider what that meant. She hadn't thrown up but she was usually nauseous throughout the day. But she needed to know, so, one evening while her parents went out, she stopped by the nearby store. It was four weeks after school let out and her period was three weeks late. Logically, it was impossible. She was a virgin and didn't have much of a taste for boys yet. School was much more important… but here she was.

The little white stick sitting so innocently on her bathroom counter held the rest of her life as it ran the test. Then, that small blue plus sign appeared in the window and she felt her breath leave her. It couldn't be right. She bolted to her room, tears streaming down her face. And that was how her parents found her.

They were understandably upset. Who wouldn't be? She was only sixteen after all. Then there was the mystery of how. Hermione could see the doubt on her father's face. They were Muggles after all. When her school letter came, she immediately sent the owl back with a plea for Professor Dumbledore to come speak with her.

And that's where she stood now, her chest tight as Professor Dumbledore stepped inside with Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger, what is troubling you, my dear?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "And good evening."

Hermione dragged her gaze away from Dumbledore's crippled, blackened hand, swallowing hard. Hermione opened her mouth but was unable to speak, her eyes stung. Her father stepped forward, his cheeks pink. "Is there a way for those in your world to become pregnant while still a virgin?"

This seemed to throw them off. Professor McGonagall's hand flew to cover her mouth and she turned to Hermione, her eyes wide. Dumbledore looked grim as he stepped forward. "No. Not that I know of. So I must ask, Miss Granger, if you think anyone obliviated you?"

Hermione had considered it but, her heart thunder with fear. Her mum was gripping her hand tightly. "I don't know, sir."

McGonagall removed her wand from her robes as she spoke. "Miss Granger, with your consent, I'd like to run a spell to detect when the child was created. We could have Severus run a potion as well to detect the father."

"Yes, please. I'd like this to be over with." Hermione choked. Her father pulled her into a hug.

Professor McGonagall stepped up to her and waved her wand in a complex circle over Hermione's torso. With a pop, a parchment appeared and landed in Professor McGonagall's waiting hand. "June 18th 1996, 19:04 ."

"But that was the Department of Mysteries." Hermione blurted, her mind racing.

"Indeed it is, Miss Granger. I realize you were unconscious during parts of the battle?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes sir, but I was with Harry and the others the while time." Hermione shut her eyes and leaned against her father.

"Would you be willing to meet at The Burrow? I will fetch Misters Potter and Longbottom." Professor Dumbledore asked. Hermione nodded.

"I'd like to come along." Her dad spoke up, her mother nodding vigorously.

"Of course. Professor McGonagall will pick you up in a couple days." Dumbledore replied.

**_Off to a slow start. _**


	2. The Cause- July 20th - 6 weeks 4 days

_Disclaimer- i still dont own Harry Potter._

**_Authors note- from here on out, most chapters will list how far along Hermione is. Also, her pregnancy is based off my own. every pregnancy is different so im just using the one i know the most._**

**_Chapter 2- The Cause –_****_ July 20th_****_ 6 weeks 4 days_**

Two days after Hermione's discovery, they apparated to the Burrow. Hermione was a few yards away from the Weasley Clan's home, emptying her stomach of last year's meals… maybe that's a tad bit of an exaggeration? Hermione wasn't so sure. She gagged and spat, her stomach churning. Apparition was out, she couldn't stand it. Her parent were knelt on either side of her, her mother stroking her hair back.

"I'm sorry about that Miss Granger. Apparition sickness doesn't usually start this early." Professor Mcgonagall apologized, vanishing the sick.

On shaking legs, Hermione started the trek towards the house. She couldn't help but grin, the Burrow was so inviting. She sighed as she saw a herd of flaming red hair standing with Dumbledore in his bright red and gold robes, the warm morning breeze rustling their hair and robes. A smaller clump of teenagers were sprawled next to the clump of "of age" wizards. Harry and Ron were talking animatedly, Harry leaned against Ron's chest. Neville had his back to Hermione and she couldn't help but stare, he was growing up quickly, standing taller and taller each time she saw him. Ginny, and Luna were sitting cross-legged in the dirt, behind the boys. Brilliant green eyes fell onto her and a glorious grin split Harry's face.

"Hermione!" Harry cheered, rushing towards her, Ron loping after him. The adults stopped speaking and watched as the two boys rushed her like colts, clumsy on their rapidly growing limbs. Hermione opened her arms and shut her eyes, ignoring her swirling stomach, strong sets of arms encircling her and lifted her off the ground. Harry yelped in her ear and she opened her eyes. Harry had a tight hold on her, his arms like a cage, the cause for his girlish cry was another set of arms clamped around Harry, and her own torso, Ron's broad shoulders and long arms trapping her and Harry against his chest. With a grunt, Ron lifted them both up off the ground. He twirled them in circles and Harry shrieked, turning as green as Hermione felt.

"Ron. Put them down please. We need to talk." Molly Weasley's voice brought Hermione back to reality and her stomach stirred with renewed nerves. Ron set them onto the dirt, rather gently, his brow crinkled. Turning back to the adults, the teens trotted back, Neville shooting Hermione a grin and Ginny and Luna hugging her. At some point during Hermione being mauled by Harry and Ron, Professor Snape had appeared, shooting a disapproving glare at the teenagers. He clutched a scroll of parchment and a wooden box in his pale thin hands.

"If you would behave yourselves, children, let's go inside and discuss things." Arthur Weasley scolded, giving the children a soft smile. Hermione's father tossed an arm over her shoulders and led her inside. The group congregated in the sitting room, Hermione finally realizing just how many people were here. In fact, it was every person who had been in the Ministry that night, with the exception of the parents, Neville's grandmother, the Weasley Twins, and Professors McGonagall and Snape. Her eyes met Remus' and he gave her a concerned look, tapping his nose with a finger. Her eyes widened in understanding and she nodded, a blush on her cheeks. Snape stepped over to Hermione, and the professors herded her away from the others. Snape spoke lowly, holding her gaze with his Obsidian eyes.

"I must not stay long, but I've been in contact with other Potion Masters. One potion in the department that was smashed was called, "Pater Sanguinis". It is a new Fertility potion, intended for Pureblood lines that become sterile or in same sex couples, it is still in its testing faze. It allows a child to be created from the magical signature between two humans. Just a touch will conceive a child. Not much is known as it hasn't been tested on a human yet." Snape's baritone voice held Hermione's attention even as she felt her face pale more and more.

"How soon does it take effect?" Hermione asked.

"I am not sure. Especially with the unknowns in this situation. The questions are, how much did you drink? Did it only enter your blood stream? Does the potion have blood status detection? We will need to tread carefully." Snape replied.

Hermione let her gaze trail over the lounging group. Harry and Ron were watching her, confusion and worry clouding their clashing eyes. Blue and green holding her pinned to the ground. She swallowed back bile. "And anyone could be the father? Or… other mother?"

Snape nodded, following her gaze. Snape felt a slight pang of pity of the girl. She did not have an easy time ahead of her. "It could be any of them."

"What do you need for the potion?" Professor Dumbledore spoke up finally. Hermione's parents were clutching at their daughter.

"Blood. I need a vial of blood from each person to have touched Granger for… twelve hours after she was hit with the potion." Snape decided. He pushes the scroll into Hermione's hand. "This is all that is known about the potion. Keep that safe. From you I need amniotic fluid."

Hermione's hand flew to cover her flat stomach, a horrified expression on her face.

"Relax Miss. Granger, it will be painless, and will have no health risk to either of you. Now… I think it's time you told them. I must leave for now." Snape turned to McGonagall. "Minerva, you can retrieve the blood and fluid for me, correct?"

"I can do it Severus." McGonagall agreed. Snape handed her the box and with a crack he was gone.

Hermione looked back to her friends and the Order of the Phoenix. She stepped up to them, her parents flanking her.

"Good morning children." Dumbledore greeted, his eyes twinkling. "Harry." Dumbledore's voice dropped affectionately. Harry blushed under the paternal gaze and turned his head to look at Hermione. Behind the couch, Remus gave her an encouraging nod.

"Something…" she sighed, licking dry lips. Her hands fiddled with clothes and her hair. "Something happened at the Ministry that will change my life forever. And it affects the rest of you some way as well. I've been sick recently. I discovered that I'm pregnant."

"What?" Ron gasped. Harry's hands were clenched, his jaw muscles tense. "Pregnant?"

The room fell silent again, every eye on her, including Moody's magical eye. It seemed to be looking through her body, seeing the truth that laid within her. She shuddered, "It was a potion. When I was hit by that purple curse I was thrown back into the book shelf."

Harry and Neville looked ill at the reminder, Neville's eyes filling with tears. "We aren't sure when it went into affect and we also aren't sure if I ingested it or if it entered through the blood stream."

"It was the blood stream." Harry answered immediately. "Nothing ever touched your mouth."

Hermione looked to the teachers who nodded, McGonagall writing down what Harry said.

"What I'm saying though is that, anyone who touched me that night could have been the other "parent"." Hermione shut her eyes, unable to look at her friends.

"How do we know?" Ginny asked, her eyes were wide.

"Professor Snape is making a potion. Each person who touched Miss Granger must give a vial of blood. It will take a month to brew so we would like to take the blood now. We will know before school is back in session." Dumbledore said.

"Does that include me?" Remus spoke up. Dumbledore gave his young friend a sympathetic look.

"Yes Remus. Even you." Remus' face fell, paling dramatically. Tonks squeezed Remus' arm.

"Why?" Ron spoke up suddenly.

"Why, what?" Hermione asked.

"Why even go through with it? Just get rid of it." Ron shrugged, his face reddening. "What if the other parent doesn't want a kid. Most of us are underage."

"Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall snapped, Dumbledore lifted his hand and stepped forward. The room was dead silent, everyone holding their breath.

"I have already spoken to Miss Granger about her options. As she is the one who is carrying the child, she has all rights to decide what to do. She will only terminate if it comes back as none of yours. As that would mean she was carrying a Death Eater's child, which would be very dangerous for all of us." Dumbledore peered at Ron over his half-moon spectacles. "I hope you will all support Miss Granger regardless of results."

Ron swallowed under the light blue gaze, "Yes sir."

"Now… let's collect the blood for the paternity potion. Each of you will give a vial of blood and Miss Granger will give a milliliter of amniotic fluid… yes, Mr. Longbottom?" McGonagall inquired as Neville lifted his hand.

Neville looked to Hermione, a blush on his cheeks. "Can we see? The baby, I mean."

"We can do the spell… Miss Granger?" Professor Dumbledore turned to Hermione, a curve to his lips. "Do you mind?"

Hermione looked around the room at the curious faces. Molly looked as though she was about to spring from her seat with excitement. Neville was giving her shy, puppy dog eyes and then Harry. His emerald eyes alight with curiosity and… what else? He almost looked hopeful. "Yes we can do it."

Dumbledore summoned a squishy plush chair and beckoned to Hermione. "Now… for those of you brought up in the Muggle world, our magic allows us to see the child clearer than Muggles. At this point, we won't see much, but Miss Granger will be able to do this spell at any time. Miss Granger, please hold your hands out in front of you and repeat the words, "Visum interiorem". The spell lasts for a maximum of ten minutes. I can cover your case of underage magic with my own so the Ministry cannot detect it."

Hermione did as directed, a startled gasped escaping her parted lips as swirling tendrils of magic tickled her palms. Light collected in the center of her left hand and, much clearer than any ultrasound machine, a tiny creature appeared, no bigger than a blueberry. It didn't look like a person, but it was vaguely humanoid. Tiny webbed hands and feet flailed, but Hermione didn't feel a thing. A tiny heart pulsed rapidly under a thin semi-transparent beginning of skin. The sound of the heartbeat filled the room, much faster than what would be considered healthy for an adult.

A thump caught her attention and Hermione choked back a laugh as Ron slumped to the floor. Harry caught her eye as he pulled the fainted boy back into the chair, his lips curled with amusement.

"It's creepy." Fred and George said in unison. Harry chuckled. Neville had at some point crept up to Hermione's side, his mouth hanging open.

"Its beautiful." Luna told her. Harry came closer peering down into Hermione's hands.

"Congratulations Hermione." Molly cheered and the other adults gave her their own words.

Harry was still quiet, his face tipped downward. "Harry?" Hermione whispered.

Harry raised his head, and Hermione's breath froze in her chest. Harry had real tears in his eyes. "Beautiful, 'Mione."

Then he turned and walked out of the door. Remus frowned after him and followed, Dumbledore two steps behind.

McGonagall cleared her throat as the image dissipated. "I'd like to collect the blood. I must be on my way soon."


	3. Erised- 6 weeks 4 days

**_Disclaimer- i do not own harry potter_**

**_Authors Note- _**

**_I am absolutely floored by the feedback I've had from this story so far! FIFTY followers in under 24 hours. Thank you all so much!!! I had a Hell of a time with this story! I considered all types of scenarios. I considered having Mpreg having Harry be in the same situation as Hermione. I considered Sirius fathering the child. I considered a 3 way relationship between Harry/Ron/Hermione. Maybe having a child taken from the magic of both Harry and Neville. I REALLY struggled with this story. I guess I did something right though! So, as a reward to all of you, here's a new chapter! WARNING- This will have M/M and M/F. _**

**_Chapter 3- Erised_**\- **_6 weeks 4 days _**

After the Professors departed, along with several Order members, Hermione found herself outside, approaching the field that the Weasley family used for Quidditch. Harry was laying on the grass, arms behind his head.

"Harry?" Hermione called, wincing when he jumped.

"'Mione?" he called back, sitting up. Hermione sat next to him. She frowned at the skeletal frame of his shoulders. Her fingers traced his collar bone, then down, feeling the dip between each rib.

"Don't those people feed you?" Hermione scowled, grasping his hand.

Harry looked down at his chest covered by the black baggy shirt, a small rip along the bottom showed the unhealthy dip between his pelvis. "Ah… you know how it is. Even what they did give to me just came right back up."

Hermione cocked her head, concerned. "You can't eat?"

Harry sighed, his eyes glistened in the bright summer sun. "Sirius."

"Harry… Sirius wouldn't want you to waste away like this." Hermione bit her lip, prepared for him to lash out. Instead, he curled on himself and, to Hermione's shock, hot tears dripped down his face. She scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Ron was frozen a few yards away from them, watching with wide eyes. Hermione shook her head at him and he retreated, heading back into the house. She was not surprised by Harry's break down, it was a long time coming and he needed to mourn. "Harry, it wasn't your fault."

Harry shot her a pained look, cheeks wet. "Right…"

Hermione sighed. "Nothing I say will change your mind."

Harry smiled bitterly. "You know me so well."

"I spoke with the Professors privately. They said it's most likely you, Neville or one of the two Death Eaters who trapped us, who is the father."

"Me?" Harry sounded stunned. He sounded like he hadn't even considered himself for longer than a second.

"You." Hermione chuckled, she blushed lightly as she realized she was practically in his lap. Harry's wide green eyes were studying her. She wiped her hand under his eyes, drying his cheeks.

"Me?" he repeated. "I could have a family?"

Hermione's heart ached for him. All he ever craved was a real family. It was his greatest desire, but the one thing that he feared the most. Hermione knew all of this from her years of knowing Harry. She knew the walls he placed around himself to keep the people that wanted him at bay. The Weasleys, and Lupin kept at arms length in fear. She, herself, was kept just as far, if not farther at bay.

"Yes, Harry. A family." She could see his mind whirling. The flickers of emotion right on the surface. Fear, worry, dread, excitement, love, and hope. "We will know in a month."

/HP/

Hermione decided to stay at the Burrow. Her mother and father agreed due to the uncertainty of the next few months. She had read through the scroll and was disappointed to find no real information. The only part that interested her was the part pertaining to the Fetus' early development. The magic had mingled and built the child immediately, skipping natural conception. By the time Hermione left the Ministry that night, she was already the equivalent to 3 weeks pregnant. She couldn't wrap her head around that…

The Weasley family treated her almost the same with some changes. Molly was feeding her as much as she fed Harry. Fred and George didn't stay at the Burrow, concerned that their potions would make her sick. Ginny cheerfully babbled away about names and clothes. Ron was standoffish, he didn't touch her, he didn't tease or mess with her. Harry had his own things going on so Hermione wasn't sure if it was the baby, Sirius, Voldemort or the obvious abuse he suffered over the summer, that was causing his odd behavior. She had seen the bruises but he of course threw off any and all questions. He was affectionate but his mood swings were worse than her own. Order members came and went, Neville and Luna came over often. Harry and Neville had a good sixteenth birthday. Everyone took a new Order picture together. Harry had stood in dead center, Dumbledore insisted. Dumbledore to his left and Hermione to his right. Ron stood behind Harry and Hermione, tossing his arms over their shoulders. Hermione was surprised, he hadn't touched her in over a week. Neville, Ginny and Luna stood on Hermione's other side. The adults had spread out behind them, from McGonagall, the Weasleys, Snape and Hagrid. The photo was pinned below the original Order Of The Phoenix. Remus, Moody, and Dumbledore had shared stories of the old days, Harry soaking each word up. It was a good day, even with the bitter clouds of war drifting through the room like a dying breath. Hermione wasn't surprised when Harry had nightmares that night. Hermione and Ron spending some time with Harry after midnight. Hermione and Ron laying on either side of Harry, wiping his sweat away and easing his fears.

/HG/ 8 weeks 2 days

August dawned, crisp and wet. Rain poured from the sky in a torrent. News of more murders, more disappearances, more destruction, caused the day before to feel like a distant memory. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting around the fireplace. The wireless sang and Ron grinned over another chess win. Molly was upstairs and everyone else had left. The door to the Burrow was tossed open and Hermione saw a sight most bizarre, Snape without his billowing black cloak. He was dragging a figure behind him who was covered by his missing cloak, blood dribbled on the wood floor. A second person rushed in behind him, a woman who looked familiar, white, flowing hair fell around a beautiful face. The woman slammed the door shut and Harry rushed forward.

"Potter…" Snape warned but Harry just helped hoist the covered figure up. Molly appeared at the foot of the stairs and gasped, rushing over.

"Severus! What happened?" she asked. "Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione's eyes widened and Ginny gasped, the two watching the exchange. Narcissa Malfoy…

"He refused to go through with a task set to him by the Dark Lord." Snape panted, setting his burden on the bed conjured by Molly. Harry heaved the legs up and Snape pulled the cloak off. Hermione gagged and clamped a hand over her mouth. Draco Malfoy was lying on the small bed, his platinum hair stained brown and red. Deep cuts covered his face and chest, and his chest was bare. The cause for Hermione's loss of control was the hanging limb. Malfoy's left arm was in shreds, a bone stuck out from near his elbow, the black of the Dark Mark standing out around the mangled remains of his arm. One side of his chest was caved in and blood bubbled from between his lips with each rasping breath. Snape began to whisper, tracing his wand over broken bone and flayed skin.

"Albus will be here shortly. Until then, clear out." Eyes wide, the group quickly obeyed. The children raced up to Ron's room, where they talked till dinner of Malfoy's appearance and the cause.


	4. Cold- August 18th- 10 weeks 5 days

**_Authors note- I dont even know what to say! Besides thank you! i have over 100 followers for this story. Im not going to lie. I am freaking out. Im sorta sitting here like, "what if they dont like it?!" My goodness Im stunned with this. i actually had my phone die during the writing of this story so i apologize for any problems. please continue leaving comments. tell me what you like, what you dont like, or any ideas you have, or any scenes youd like to see. Thank you all! and as always i do not own harry potter_**

**Chapter 4- Cold – August 18th 10 weeks 5 days **

Draco hadn't woken up yet. The Slytherin lay limp and cold in the Burrow's living room. His lips were blue and trembling, dark bruise like shadows covered his eyes. His beautiful silver hair was stained, the long strands covering his shoulders. It was doubted that he would awake at all. Professor Snape instructed the residents of the Burrow on keeping Draco alive but he had been tortured too long. Hermione couldn't help but think of Frank and Alice Longbottom. Neville was thinking the same as he sat with the Slytherin Prince, giving him the nutrient potions, cleaning his wounds, and changing his clothes. Narcissa graciously accepted the help and Hermione could see the old prejudice leaving the Pureblood woman.

Snape softened up to Neville due to the situation. Harry even helped, but he too wasn't quite right. His depression seemed to be worsening. Hermione and Ron had finally cornered him into letting them see the wounds caused by Vernon Dursley. The welts and bruises worse than they ever were before. She knew it was due to Sirius passing. She couldn't understand why Vernon hated Harry so much…

Ron was still squeamish around Hermione, which she found ridiculous, he would shy away from her, blushing brightly. Ginny explained his behavior as being scared he would hurt Hermione on accident. As the days went on, Hermione found herself wondering more and more, which of her friends would be saddled with the baby. Of course she had no qualms about raising the baby herself but she wouldn't tell Ron that.

They were not allowed to go to Diagon Alley unfortunately so the teachers and parents went for them. Hermione's bag much larger than the others as hers held specialized "equipment" designed to make her time at Hogwarts as easily as possible. Several expanding waistband pants and skirts filled the first bag. She sighed, at least she wouldn't have to worry about a belt. In the other bag, held several safety precaution items to wear at Hogwarts. The last bag held, much to her embarrassment, an entire wardrobe of night gowns, bras and pajama bottoms.

She glared down at her body in the bathroom. Her breasts had swollen up to double their normal size, and her belly was poking out with bloat. She pulled on one of the new night gowns, this one a silky midnight blue and frowned. It was very comfortable but it hugged her hips and breasts too much.

"Hurry up, Hermione. I need to pee." Ginny yelped. Hermione chuckled and let Ginny in, wincing when Ginny's eyes grew wide watching her pass. She padded to Harry and Ron's shared room, nudging the cracked door open, dropping her bags on the floor. Immediately she could tell something was wrong. They were doing homework.

"Hey." She greeted. Harry looked up and smiled at her.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione." Ron gasped from the other bed. Hermione shot him a glare and sat down on Harry's bed.

"Are you doing… homework?" she gasped.

"We have to get it done at some point, don't we?" Ron whined.

"Ron procrastinated, the Dursley's locked my shit up again." Harry growled.

Hermione frowned, angry at the cruel man whom Harry was forced to live with. "I'll look it over once you two are done." She squirmed, her body aching some.

"Hey, Mione. How are you feeling?" Harry asked, his brow scrunched. She smiled softly.

"I'm fine. A little sore." She replied.

"When will you start showing?" Ron questioned, coming to sit with them.

"I don't know. It's different for everyone. Since I'm on the smaller size, I should start showing sooner." She squinted at Ron, a playful smirk on her lips. "You know… you can still touch me, right? I won't break if you tickle me or play around."

Ron returned her smirk and turned to Harry. "What do you think, Harry?"

Harry's lips curled softly. "I think we should test that."

Ron's hands were suddenly on Hermione's wrists, pulling her arms above her head. Harry lunged forward and dug his fingers into the soft skin under her arms. Hermione shrieked, kicking out with her legs. Ron clamped his arms around her chest and pulled her back against his own chest.

"Get her, Harry." Ron jeered. Harry tickled her mercilessly, Hermione laughed and kicked out at Harry. Their eyes were glowing with a carefree light and Harry was more lively than he had been in days.

"Ok, ok. I give up!" Hermione roared with laughter. Harry sat back and Ron released her gently. Harry pulled her into a hug and laid down.

"You think Snape will be nicer to us this year?" Ron whispered as the lights dimmed.

"It would be nice. I'll kill him if he's mean to our 'Mione." Harry replied, Hermione gave a rather girly giggle. Ron cuddled up on Harry's other side the three of them sleeping soundly through the night.

The next morning Hermione rushed to the bathroom and expelled her guts once again. It was two days until Snape came back with the Paternity Test results and she could feel the anxiety curling in her stomach. She was worried that it would destroy the relationship she had with whoever was the other parent. She knew Ron would never stick around. Harry on the other hand… he would never leave her. The thought brought a smile to her lips, even as she sat on the cold bathroom floor. Harry was dependable, kind, and his smile made her heart warm. Not to say Ron wasn't good looking. He was very handsome! But they were completely different kind of crush for her. Ron was big and strong but he lacked sensitivity and he would he a challenge to be with for someone like Hermione. Harry was smaller and rather sickly. He was protective, kind and his compassion stretched on for miles. He was easy to love. She shook herself from her thoughts and stood, frowning as a new wave of nausea hit her. It was going to be a long day.

/HP/ August 20th 11 weeks

Hermione did NOT want to get up that morning. Yesterday had been a long day of vomiting, and she was horribly constipated. She had cried over dumb things and Ron was once again acting like she had a contagious disease. Though she couldn't blame him now. All the men were trying to steer clear of her tsunami of emotions. Molly was a Godsend and helped Hermione with everything. The day had started better than the last with only a short bout of nausea. She choked down a plain oatmeal breakfast but she blamed that on nerves. Because today would change everything.

Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore were standing in the living room like they had a month previous. Narcissa sat next to Draco in the corner of the room, his bed in the sunlight to keep him healthier. Hermione frowned at the poor boy. The twitching was slowing and he no longer thrashed at odd intervals due to the curse but he just seemed gone. His lips did not regain their color and he couldn't regulate his own body temperature. His organs had been damaged and his kidney and liver functions were weak. It made her very sad to even think about it.

"Miss Granger." Professor Snape's voice drew her from her mind. She looked away from the silver haired sleeping beauty and to the glowering Professor. "The results are in. Do you want to speak with us alone?"

Hermione looked behind her at each curious and dare she say, hopeful faces behind her. "It's ok. Please tell us."

Dumbledore gazed around the room, his eyes twinkling. He pulled the parchment from his robe pocket and opened it. "Congratulations, Harry. You are a father. You were the first to touch Hermione so that means the potion did in fact enter her blood stream and immediately began working."

A gasp went through the room and Hermione's eyes widened comically. A door slammed shut as Ron stormed out, his face red. The room was silent now as Hermione wheeled around to watch Harry's reaction. Her heart warmed as his emerald eyes locked with hers. She couldn't help herself then, even in front of all her friends a part from Ron, she pulled Harry from his chair and kissed him. His lips parted and his breath tickled her face. He was staring at her as if in a trance, his hands were on her waist, squeezing gently. Hermione watched the rooms occupants depart except for the Malfoys and Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry, my dear boy." Dumbledore prodded, attempting to gently catch Harry's attention. When Harry's eyes flickered to him, Dumbledore began. "With this discovery, we have a slight problem. The Blood Wards on your aunt's house were active this summer but they will fall the moment your child takes their first breath. The Blood Wards were designed to fall the day you turn 17, become emancipated, or you no longer call Privet Drive, home. In what I imagined an unlikely event, you have become a father. In the magical world, that gives you Emancipation, automatically and legally. You will be an adult and have access to all your vaults to care for your heir. Another complication is you must marry Miss Granger before the child's birth, it is wizard law. Voldemort will be aware of your offspring and will most likely make a move. Miss Granger, you will go no where alone. This year, Order members will be walking the castle halls through the day and night. During Prefect's duty, you must have a second person with you. This year, Harry, you'll be having extra lessons with me."

This was the point that Hermione realized who was the father of her child. The Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, number one target of Voldemort and the Ministry. Her heart pounded with a new fear. Harry was a soldier and he was fighting a war on the frontline. She could lose him so easily. She watched Harry, skinny, and scarred, stand before Dumbledore. His shoulders were back and he was standing like he was taller than he actually was. She knew that stance. That was defiance, protector, courageous, a warrior. Dumbledore must have said something to Harry, as he turned and his stance changed. The warrior stuffed back under the shy boyish teenager.

"'Mione?" Harry asked, taking her hands, hesitantly. Dumbledore patted Harry's shoulders and left the room.

"I'm ok. I'm just scared." Hermione knew there was no point lying to him.

"I'm scared too… I swear I'll do everything I can to keep you safe. I'm so sorry." Harry's eyes welled with unshed tears. "Any of the others would have been better for you."

"No Harry. It doesn't change anything. I would have been a target no matter what. I'm Muggleborn, and I'm your friend. Now, I'm carrying your child. Not like it changes much." Hermione hugged Harry. The two clutched at each other, needing the strength of the other. Hermione wasn't sure how long they leaned against each other, her thoughts turning to the others. Ron and Ginny mostly. She knew that Ginny liked Harry but she couldn't figure out what Ron's problem was. Didn't he say he didn't want a child? A groan pulled her from her thoughts. Draco was stirring.


End file.
